swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Asuka
Real Name: Yoshikuni Asuka IG Name: Asuka Age: 20 Birthdate: December 14th, 2002 History: Yoshikuni Asuka never really have an interest in games and usually just getting dragged into playing one because her mmorpg playing boy friend always asks her to try out games and play with him, Asuka or as her friends usually calls her Achan grows up in a foster home in Osaka, she never knew who her parents are and never really care about it much, when people asks her if she feels sad about not having parents she responds with "You can't feel sad about things you don't have to begin with". She used to model from age 17 and it is on one of the job she got, she met Shinichi Oda, a photographer, they spend a lot of time together in work and out of work and eventually started dating, Asuka then was introduced for the first time to gaming and MMORPG in general by Shinichi, she was reluctant to play at first because she thinks gaming is a waste of time but because Shinichi always finds a way to make her play, she eventually start to enjoy the mmorpg worlds, she tried many roles in different RPGs from healers, to assassins, and finally found one role that she likes most, a Wizard or mage class jobs, she's usually the ones that barks order to party members on what to do and a very good strategist. She modeled for two years and at age 19 she got a job as a flight attendant in Japan Airlines and quits modelling, because of her long work hours she doesn't have time anymore and quits Gaming altogether. One year later on her 3rd anniversary with Shinichi, she got an unusual present from him, it looks like a helmet but Shinichi says it's a new gaming console where people can experience Virtual worlds through their own eyes, Asuka didn't want to play but as usual Shinichi manage to find a way to convince her to try it at least once before deciding to play it or not, after a nice dinner they went to shinichi's apartment and then Asuka puts on the helmet console on her head, it requires her to register and do some calibrations which requires her to touch her body parts a few times, after it's done, she then lies down on Shinichi's bed and prepares to log in, at the last second she looks at Shinichi and asks what is the name of the game, he then said the game's name is Sword Art Online, Asuka then smiles and say "Well trying it for a bit won't hurt right?". Appearance: Asuka is 161 cm or 5'28, has a long black hair and light blue eyes. Has an attractive and cute face yet can be very scary when she gets angry. Personality: Asuka always acts as herself both in game and out game, she is very perceptive and tend to keep her opinion to herself unless she's very sure about it herself, she is a good strategist and prefer to fight from behind and order people around, She is very charismatic and people tend to get drawn to her, yet she always let someone else to be the guild master in other games she played, because she thinks that cheerful people are a better choice for a guild master unlike her moody self, when she's moody her favorite sentence is "I'm too Lazy for this" Future occupation in the game: Clearer, Crafter, Merchant, Guild Member Statistics All statistics are based on numbers 1-25. Strength: The physical strength of a character 15 Constitution: Resilience of a character 20 Dexterity: Agility of a character 1 Intelligence: Problem-solving ability 25 Charisma: Social skills 21 Willpower: Mental resistance 20 Perception: Openness to a surrounding; ability to see 25 Interesting character so far, we now have a second strategist of sorts in this game: Yoshikuni Asuka aka Asuka, and Karen Koizumi aka Solaris. Though...one complaint I have is, for something like this, if possible, don't let text describe your character, let the picture you put in the page describe her physical appearance. Silius1 (talk) 15:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Accepted. Please create an account here http://swordartonlinerp.boards.net/index.cgi Also, please feel free to create an actual page on the wiki (This site) and make it look as cool as you want^^. Please let me know if you need anything!Cantalyssa (talk) 20:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC)